Miraculum
by veraciousviolinistofvirtue
Summary: Sometimes, being lonely for a while doesn't hurt. / Short Drabble and Slight AU


**Disclaimer: Namine and Joshua do not belong to me at all. They belong to Square Enix.**

* * *

_Miracle (n.) [from the Latin word miraculum, which roots from mirari, to wonder] - a happening inexplicable by the laws of nature._

* * *

She was a nobody.

The maiden in white was an aspiring artist, who drew whatever was around her. No one bothered to approach her due to this, finding her rather strange as she would spend more time gazing at her surroundings rather than socializing; thus, leaving her all alone.

Unbeknownst to them, she actually wanted someone to approach her and perhaps converse; she couldn't initiate speaking to people, all thanks to her lack of interaction with people.

* * *

He was the Composer.

The man could manipulate the fate of Shibuya with one snap. Many hardly knew of his existence as it was to be something kept secret to majority. Bored and tired, he decided to take a disguise of a teenager, participating in his own game and later merely observing the behavior of humanity in order to try easing the empty feeling within him that he could not fathom.

* * *

Their lives continued to be this way, until their encounter with one another. His attention was drawn to her as he spotted her by WildKat Cafe, sketching something as the female stood in front of the place.

"Excuse me, miss." He approached her with a slight smile. "May I ask what you're up to?"

Startled, the girl looked at him with slight shock, but tried to compose herself afterwards. "O-oh, well..." She relctantly flipped her sketch to face him. "I... was trying to sketch the cafe as a little warm-up."

The young man was fascinated; the lineart sketch was rather rough, but he was no real critic regarding artworks and whatsoever. Most works he's seen were abstract; all were designs for practically pins. That aside, in general though, everything else was impressive. The shading was well-done and brought some life to her work. "Not bad," He commented, trying not to sound too offensive. His remarks usually brought people to their edge. "It isn't bad for an amateur, but I've seen better."

She nodded in agreement. "Of course, of course. " She smiled sheepishly. "I'm no professional after all, I actually consider myself a real novice." At least she was improving? Her real specialty is drawing people, really; shapes in human anatomy didn't need to be so precise. And suddenly the urge to introduce herself came. She trailed for a moment, closing her sketchbook and placing her pencil on her right ear. "...I'm Namine."

"Yoshiya Kiryu," The other replied. "But mother and father call me Joshua. It's nice to meet you, Namine."

With that, the two shook hands. And began to converse.

* * *

Since then, they started spending time with one another. Their usual hangout was the cafe and they speak of different things. Politics, life, humanity, these were the usual topics they'd use. Sometimes even music would come to the picture due to Namine's hidden interest in it and her companion's critique regarding the music artists would make nowadays.

"It sickens me that they all speak of _making love_ or merely about a harsh break-up." Joshua ranted in a calm tone. "Don't misunderstand, but there are just some that just make you lose faith in humanity all the more."

She simply nodded, taking a sip of her coffee as he continued to discuss and later drift to his distaste for people and majority of their mainstream mannerisms and way of speaking. What caught her attention was what he meant by 'losing faith in humanity'. Did Joshua hate people? Perhaps he just had quite a tough life. As much as she'd like to ask, a part of her told her not to attempt it. Some things are better left unsaid, yes?

Namine has encountered people like him. One example was a teen around her age with orange hair. In a pair of headphones, he seemed like he was distancing himself from the world. But Joshua... she couldn't tell if he was trying to do the same or otherwise. He was hard to read, yet he seemed to treat her rather nicely.

Maybe... he just needed company, just like herself. No man is an island, they say; being lonely hurts after all. And with life getting more challenging as it seems, everyone indeed needs someone in order to overcome the world as things get more tainted.

But sometimes, being lonely for a while doesn't hurt; it helps you draw someone else who feels the same and brings you together.

"So Namine, what do you think?" Her thoughts were cut off by the ash-blond male.

All she could do was smile sweetly to him. "Well, you do have a point."


End file.
